Moriya Minakata
Moriya Minakata (御名方 守矢, Minakata Moriya) is the foster brother of Yuki and Kaede Buxaplenty and his official slogan is Moon Destiny: 月の宿命に生きる士 (Tsuki no Shukumei ni Ikirushi, lit. Living One in the Predestination of the Moon). Appearance Of small, slender build and with a youthful, feminine visage, Moriya cuts quite a different figure than would be expected of the legendary Hitokiri Battōsai and his appearance belies his twenty-eight years of age, making him look roughly ten years younger, but he is easily recognized by his infamous distinguishing features: mid-back length red hair tied in a thick ponytail. He wears a wearing a plain men's kimono of cheap, worn cloth with a red umanori hakama, zori and white tabi. Personality He was always quiet as a youth and more skilled than Kaede during training sessions, a fact that Gaisei somewhat lamented as it also made him more distant to his siblings. He was apparently warm to them before, but began to act coldly and placid to them and other people after his mother's death though he still cares for his adopted family. He may have harbored a grudge against Paul Gekko for the heritage from his great grandfather, something that has persisted long after the misunderstanding was cleared. Regardless, he protects his foster siblings by ignoring them, determined to solve their problems of the Eggman's Galactic Empire quickly and alone. Abilities *'Quick Draw' - Moriya can draw and sheath his sword at quicker rate than other characters. *'Multiple Attacks' - Moriya can deliver several slashes at once. *'Energy Attacks' - Moriya can infuse his sword with ki energy. When using this power, his slashes may take the shape of a full moon, or may be increased in range to strike from a distance. *'Celerity' - Moriya is extremely fast, a feat demonstrated by his Iaijutsu technique. Not only that, but he can also move in bursts of speed, and by doing so, may appear behind an opponent in the blink of an eye. By focusing all his might, he may attack the opponent with a blinding barrage of slashes, all in such high-speed that the opponent can do nothing to react. Background Moriya is a young swordsman in training under a legendary teacher named Gaisei. Under his tutelage, he became a great swordsman along with Kaede, Paul Gekko and Yuki. For many years, they lived happily together while learning bushidō. Moriya is a young swordsman in training under a legendary teacher named Gaisei. Under his tutelage, he became a great swordsman along with Kaede and Yuki. For many years, they lived happily together while learning bushidō. One day he discovered his master dead, and the killer was nowhere to be found. Kaede saw Moriya standing over the body. Kaede resolved to slay Moriya under the belief that Moriya slew Gaisei. Without a word, Moriya set out on the run. Not only did Moriya wish to avoid this confrontation, but he also sought the real killer, a man named Shinnosuke Kagami, in order to clear his name. However, after over five years of searching, Moriya failed to find Kagami. Kaede would defeat Kagami before Moriya could. After failing to take revenge upon Kagami, Moriya secluded himself in the wilderness to improve his skills and technique. Family *Gaisei- Adoptive Father (Deceased) *Kimi- Adoptive Mother (Deceased) *Yuki- Adoptive Sister *Kaede Buxaplenty- Adoptive Brother *Paul Gekko- Adoptive Brother Gallery Moriya Minakata (2019) Sprites.png Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon